Articuno
/ |dexcokalos=151 |gen=Generation I |species=Freeze Pokémon |body=09 |type=Ice |type2=Flying |imheight=5'07" |metheight=1.7 m |imweight=122.1 lbs. |metweight=55.4 kg |ability=Pressure |dw=Snow Cloak |color=Blue}} Articuno (Japanese: フリーザー Furiizaa) is an / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is part of the Kanto Legendary Birds, along with Zapdos and Moltres. Biology Physiology Articuno is a large bird with blue plumage. Its colouring is darkest on its head crest and long, streaming tail. Its body is coloured sky-blue, while growing lighter on its front, and its chest is a lighter blue then anything. Its most distinctive trait is its large wings, which are said to be made of ice. Its eyes are a medium shade of red. In the second Pokémon movie, Articuno also played a major role because only the chosen one (Ash) could place the orb on the altar to end the war of the three legendary birds. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |redblue=Seafoam Islands |rbrarity=One |yellow=Seafoam Islands |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Time Capsule |gsrarity=None |crystal=Time Capsule |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Seafoam Islands |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Roaming Sinnoh |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Seafoam Islands |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Trade |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Roaming Kalos (With Chespin as a Starter Pokémon) Sea Spirit's Den |xyrarity=One}} Side game locations |Trozei=Random Agent Cards Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Frosty Grotto (5F) |PMD2=Mt. Avalanche Summit |Rumble=Gravel Cave}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=A legendary bird Pokémon said to appear to doomed people who are lost in icy mountains. |yellow=A legendary bird Pokémon. It freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it snow. |gold=The magnificent seemingly translucent wings of this legendary bird Pokémon are said to be made of ice. |silver=One of the legendary bird Pokémon, it chills moisture in the atmosphere to create snow while flying. |crystal=Legendary bird Pokémon. As it flies through the sky, it cools the air, causing snow to fall. |ruby=Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall. |sapphire=Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall. |emerald=Articuno is a legendary bird Pokémon that can control ice. The flapping of its wings chills the air. As a result, it is said that when this Pokémon flies, snow will fall. |firered=One of the legendary bird Pokémon. With its long tail trailing behind, its flying form is magnificent. |leafgreen=A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear to doomed people who are lost in icy mountains. |diamond=A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. |pearl=A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. |platinum=A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. |heartgold=The magnificent seemingly translucent wings of this legendary bird Pokémon are said to be made of ice. |soulsilver=One of the legendary bird Pokémon, it chills moisture in the atmosphere to create snow while flying. |black=A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. |white=A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. |black 2=A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. |white 2=A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. |x=A legendary bird Pokémon. It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air. |y=A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear to doomed people who are lost in icy mountains.}} Sprites |bgcolor= |rbspr=RedBlueArticuno.png |cryspr=CrystalArticuno.gif |xyspr=Articuno_XY.gif}} Learnset Leveling Generation II= |-| Generation I= Appearances In the anime Articuno appears in the Anime when a boy named Todd, who loves to take pictures, takes pictures of Articuno in the episode "Freeze Frame". Ash and co. befriended Articuno after Articuno's blizzard blew away Team Rocket. The same Articuno appears again and is a friend of factory head Noland in the episode "Numero Uno Articuno". Noland became Articuno's friend when he saved the injured Articuno on his plane. Ash attempted to get the Knowledge Symbol by defeating Articuno, which obeyed Noland's command, and he accomplished this by using Charizard. Gallery 144Articuno_OS_anime.png 144Articuno_OS_anime_2.png 144Articuno_AG_anime.png 144Articuno_AG_anime 2.png 144Articuno_AG_anime 3.png 144Articuno_Dream.png 144Articuno_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon.jpg 144Articuno_Pokemon_Ranger.jpg 144Articuno_Pokemon_Stadium.png 144Articuno_Pokemon_Conquest.png Articuno_-_Pokemon_Plasma_Storm.jpg Trivia *As of generation III, Articuno can learn an accuracy focusing move, and a one-hit KO move (Mind Reader and Sheer Cold). It shares this with Smeargle. **It is, however, the only Pokémon that can learn them directly by leveling up. *Articuno, along with Moltres and Zapdos, are the most common legendaries. With at least one game in every generation having access to them, with the exception being generation V and II. *The last time Articuno was available by event was 2006. *It is the only member of its trio that can't learn Heat Wave. *As it says in name pun, the last few letters were based on Spanish numbers, but if you use the first letters of the names: MOltres, Zapdos and ARTicuno, it would spell out MOZART, the name of the famous Austrian composer. Name Origin Articuno's name is a cross of the words arctic and uno, the Spanish word for one. The second part of its name indicates that it is the first in the series of Kanto's Legendary Birds. Its Japanese name is simply Freezer. Name Pun It is uninformed that this is purposely made but the last syllable of each of the Legendary Birds is a number in Spanish (ex. Artic'uno', Zap'dos', Mol'tres'). With this in mind, Articuno would be the first of the Legendary Birds. Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles